


"You Are The Moon"

by SarcasticFallenAngel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bakunawa! Michael AU, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay teens, M/M, Mutual Pining, bakunawa michael, lots o pining, moon Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFallenAngel/pseuds/SarcasticFallenAngel
Summary: Sometimes, whenever the moon was full and thus the wolves were out, a strange sound would catch his attention. Not strange in the way that it was creepy or scary but strange in the way that it was out of place or unexpected. On those nights of the fullest moon, he felt the strange need to go out and look at the glowing Astro closer, and that sound or rather those sounds almost convinced him to actually go outside. They were songs, melodic and clearly non-human. Enchanting nonetheless.





	"You Are The Moon"

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song ["You are the moon"-The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpUP0jjicqY)  
> It's one of my favorite songs and I think it fits really well with this Au and the Boyfs.
> 
> Also yes, I have an obsession with this Au. I can't help it, Bakunawa Michael is just precious~

"Where are you going?" Jeremy stops right in his tracks and turns around to face his best friend who's looking at him with half lidded and pleading eyes.

"I'm just going to get some water, just go back to sleep okay?" He walks back to the others bed, running his fingers through very soft brown locks. Michael is almost purring at the pleasant contact, closing his eyes once again. After a while, a soft whine escapes from the back of his throat as the gentle feeling of fingers threading his hair disappears. He cracks his eyes open as best as he can, the soreness of his body and the fact that he's still half asleep making it very hard to keep them like that, looking up at Jeremy in silent plead.

"I won't be gone for more than 10 minutes. I'll be back." The teen assures and heads out of the room, down to the kitchen. Once there he takes a glass and fills it up with tap water, downing it in one go. He takes some moments to peer outside the window, the soft glow of the moon filling him with both calmness and anxiety. On one side, when Michael is manifesting his longing for the moon keeps him on edge. Since their first accident in which he climbed up to the rooftop at an unholy hour, he was so scared that Michael would leave. There wasn't any real reason for him not to. Besides, he was just human and although he kept telling himself that human is good, human is great, most of the times he didn't believe it.

Now, on the other side, as of lately he had been feeling more and more drawn to the moon as well but not in the way Michael was. Jeremy simply liked watching the moon, reading about it and the supernatural beings who were part of its descendence. Of course, none of these shared any similarities with him because he was just human, but there were times he felt that he was connected to the moon. This was something he'd brush off normally because he had convinced himself that it wasn't real, it was just his subconscious acting up on his desire to be, well...not boring and normal old him. Even so, that didn't stop him from hanging out in his yard from time to time, just looking at the moon and letting his thoughts wander.

Sometimes, whenever the moon was full and thus the wolves were out, a strange sound would catch his attention. Not strange in the way that it was creepy or scary but strange in the way that it was out of place or unexpected. On those nights of the fullest moon, he felt the strange need to go out and look at the glowing Astro closer, and that sound or rather those sounds almost convinced him to actually go outside. They were songs, melodic and clearly non-human. He didn't know of any other supernatural being that came out whenever the wolves did, and the next day he would always forget to ask or investigate about it. Oddly enough, Michael didn't hear the songs, which he thought was a waste since they were beautiful. The songs talked about everything, some talked about love and some about loss, nevertheless always enchanting to him.

"You said you wouldn't be gone for more than 10" The sudden voice makes him practically jump out of his skin. If he hadn't recognized the voice since the very start he would have probably let out a scream that would put every single banshee on the earth to shame.

"I, uh, sorry. I was just..." He focused once again on the window, the moon was gone. A confused expression took over his features since he hadn't noticed when it got so cloudy. Honestly, he didn't even remember how much he'd been staring out the window, but it sure was long enough to worry Michael to the point where he had come down stairs to check up on Jeremy, despite his aching muscles.

"Are you okay?" There was a warm breath against the back of his ear, goose bumps aligning on his skin. A pair of arms wrapping around his waist as Michael lazily nuzzled the nape of his neck. Jeremy let it happen, just like always. He knew Michael got very very clingy in times like those, seeking his friend's attention and touch. He didn't mind that much, it would actually be perfect if it wasn't done in a totally platonic way. If his head didn't get fuzzy and more times than not started thinking about dangerous things that would certainly ruin their friendship, if it didn't stir up all of those non-platonic feelings he had for his best friend and if it didn't cause his chest to ache.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just kind of zoned out." A small smile took over his lips, the last thing he wanted to do was worry Michael even more.

"Let's go back to sleep." And with that said they made their way upstairs. Michael pretty much clung to Jeremy once they were settled under the covers, chest to chest with legs tangled in the others. The night dragged on and they were both awake in a comfortable silence. It always felt comfortable and secure when they cuddled like that. Sure, it wasn't something that most friends normally did, but when you grew up for so many years with someone or lived so many things as Jeremy and Michael had, it was inevitable to feel united and secure together. Jeremy listened to the other's heartbeat as said half-Filipino boy rested his chin on the top of his head, nose practically buried in his curly hair. It was warm and calm and suffocating in all the right ways. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he nuzzled against his friend's chest, letting his worries and regrets be a problem for morning Jermy. The sound of Micheals heart beat was lulling him to sleep at a very quick pace. His eyelids felt heavy and from the lack of movement from the other boy, he assumed his friend, his crush, was once again asleep.

"Aking buwan, aking dagat" He was finally drifting off to his own sleep when Michaels words brought back some of his consciousness. It took him a moment to register what words had left the others mouth, and it took even longer to remember that he had already listened to them. Jeremy stayed in his place, wondering what his friend had just told him. One thing he did know was that it was Tagalog, he recognized it. On the night that Micheal was finally manifesting, he had told him those exact words after their little rooftop incident, seems like he forgot to ask him what it meant. Making a mental note to ask the bakunawa in the morning, and hoping he wasn't going to forget this time, he closed his eyes again. Assuming Micheal had just talked in his sleep like he sometimes did.

Then, just like that Jeremy remembered something that seemed unimportant, but for some reason came back to his mind at that exact moment. Gently, he pulled away from Micheal, just enough to look at the window. His brows furrowed as he took in the scenery. The dark night sky was littered with stars, no more clouds in sight. But there was also no moon, no shining Astro to light up the night. This confused the teen greatly, he _had_ seen the full moon from the kitchen's window. The moon didn't just disappear like that and he was sure he wasn't just looking at a light or something like that. It _was_ the moon, bright and clear as it had ever been. But then, what happened to it? 

He began to ponder about what the hell was going on when a short flashback of a conversation he had with Michael that morning came back, with a very important detail he seemed to have missed. 

\-----------------------

"Are you alright dude?"   
  
"Yeah, it's just..."

"The moon thing?"

"Kind of."

"Okay, what's going on with it? The day just started?"

"Well, the thing is that today's new moon."

"I know that so...is like your dragon sense freaking out?"

"Pretty much. It's my first moon while manifesting and...it's stupid. Forget it."

"What! No! It isn't stupid. It's just your dragon genetic acting up. You can't help it."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I actually _have_ to freak out like I'm doing right now."

"Look, I'm almost there. I'll see you in like 5 minutes okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jer-bear"

"No problem Mikey"

\--------------------------

Today was new moon night, there was no moon. Well, in the way that the moon was not visible that is.This new information only made Jeremy more anxious rather than helping him calm down. Right now he knew that at least the moon hadn't gone anywhere but there was now a bigger question in his mind, did he have a hallucination in the kitchen? A soft groan snapped him back to reality before he could start to panic again. Michael was trying to get comfortable but thanks to the space Jeremy had made between their bodies it seemed like the task was impossible for the bakunawa. Not wanting his friend to wake up and start worrying about him like he knew he would, Jeremy closed the gap between him and the hybrid. 

He could once again hear the other's heart thumping in a steady beat. The arms around his waist getting a tighter, as if Michael felt he was going to pull apart again. Even when he was asleep he was clingy, not that Jeremy was complaining about it. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he nuzzled back into the other's chest. He was too tired and too comfortable to even care anymore. He could freak out over his weird moon hallucination tomorrow, that was also a problem for morning Jeremy. Current Jeremy just wanted to relish in the secure feeling that Michael brought to him, the warmth of his body and the joy laced with pain that flared up under his skin, right in his chest. He could worry about all of that tomorrow, right now he could only think of Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Yes you dear reader! Okay, have comments/suggestions/criticism/requests? you should leave it down in the comments!  
>  Or! you can go [harass me on Tumblr ](http://sarcasticfallenangel.tumblr.com/)! Hope you enjoyed the fic lads, gals, and non-binary pals~


End file.
